Sherry's happiness
by Gabylonia
Summary: 4 years after the battle to determinate the king of the Makai, King Zatch found a way to let mamodos visit the human world to see their partners. Brago visits Sherry and ends living with her. But what does Sherry's best friend, Koko, think about her new boyfriend?
1. CHAPTER I: Brago, who?

Hi guys, my name is Gaby and this is my first English fic, and the first one I publish, I feel kinda nervious w

I speak Spanish and I wanted to improve my English trying to write something, so if you see any mistake please understand and if you can, let me know so I can learn. Thank you! ^_^ Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

CHAPTER I:

 **Brago, who?**

Finally, I've got the chance to see my very best friend once again. College was something I really enjoyed, I meet a lot of nice people that I can consider now close to me, not like Sherry, but still important. But now, finally, after finishing my career, I was going to see her again at my graduation.

She told me she had a new boyfriend, and that he was living with her, I felt it was somewhat rushed, but she was happier than ever, well, she deserved it! I still remember how she used to cry talking about that other man… Brago I think his name was, I really don't know the story between them, she said he was just a friend but God, I had never seen Sherry cry for a man. She didn't tell me how did she meet him, or since when they were friends, she just told me he was gone and that's all. I can recall her telling me he sent her some letters but never came back, what a stupid guy, I really hope this new boyfriend treats her like a princess. Anyway I'll have the time to meet him. I believe that if she was happy the man should be handsome and probably a gentleman.

* * *

Graduation started, I was sitting waiting for the director to call my name. The moment he did I went to take my precious diploma, everything that I ever dreamed was coming true. When I shook my teacher's hand I saw Sherry in the multitude waving her hand at me. "She came!" I though. I was so happy to see her giving me her entirely support, I will never forget everything she had done for me, thanks to her I was there taking my diploma and being a professional. Thanks Sherry!

The graduation ended and I ran to her to give her a hug!

"Congratulation! You reached your dream!" she said with tears in her eyes.

I couldn't help but cry with her and hugging her one more time

"Thank you, Sherry! I wouldn't be here without you!"

I cleaned my eyes to see Albert coming to me with some flowers in his right hand.

"Congratulation Miss Koko! We're so proud of you!" said extending his hand and giving me the flowers which, I have to say, were exquisite.

Suddenly I noticed something was out of place. Behind Sherry was a man, a real weird and kind of scary man, wearing all black with that gothic style I didn't like. He was so close, like if he were with us but didn't bother to join us. Was he…

"Oh, Koko! He's the guy I mentioned, my boyfriend"

WHAT?...

Was that horrible man Sherry's boyfriend? he was completely different to what I imagined. Well maybe it was just his appearance, maybe he was a good guy with good feelings. Why not?

"Hi! I'm Koko, nice to meet you!"

I extended my hand waiting for him to shake it, a thing that didn't happened. Well, he wasn't polite as I could see, maybe just a shy guy.

"Brago! Koko is introducing herself could you at least try to be kind and answer her!"

Well he wasn't shy. I couldn't listen well the name she gave him, but the moment he looked at me with that arrogant yet terrifying gaze everything came clear

"I'm Brago." Said the man before turning his head again staring to another place.

Brago? Did he say BRAGO? Brago, the man who left without an explanation? The one who made Sherry cry every day? That Brago?

I couldn't hide my surprise, I was in shock and I think Sherry noticed.

I hated that man, I really hated him, he made her suffer and now he came back just like that and started living with her. Seriously, I love Sherry but why did she accept to live with a garbage like him after all these years? It was insane.

I tried to keep control of myself and decided to ask, maybe it was another Brago, maybe she liked him because his name was Brago…

"Excuse me Sherry, isn't he the man you told me once?" She didn't see but I crossed my fingers waiting for her to say no. Didn't work

"Yes, it's him!" replied to me.

Ok, so, this was an awkward situation, I really wanted to punch that guy in the face but Sherry seemed to be so happy even when he was acting like a jerk. I needed to be positive, maybe he wasn't in a good mood, we all have bad days, some of us hide what we feel and others prefer to exteriorize it. I should give him a chance, after all he was the reason Sherry was smiling the way she was, the sadness in her eyes was completely gone, I could even tell she actually found happiness.


	2. CHAPTER II: Nasty night

CHAPTER II:

 **Nasty night**

* * *

Since I came back to my village I had the chance to visit Sherry more often, it was great to expend time with her, remembering those old days when we were little, the only thing I didn't enjoy at all was… Brago. I didn't understand him, he was almost all the time with Sherry but didn't speak, and every time I tried to make a conversation with him he showed total disinterest, I even started thinking he felt superior to me.

The more the time I spent with Brago the more the time I questioned Sherry's decision of being with him.

One day I received a call from my friend inviting me to a gala, something that her family used to do once a year. She didn't explain too much, but as I understand it was a tradition where not just her family but other families of the high society joined together to make alliances.

Sherry didn't like those places but she was forced to go as a representative of the Belmont Family, lucky her, she was allowed to invite people, so she invited me and her boyfriend.

This was an excellent chance to see how this "Brago" would act with Sherry in front of all that rich people. She sent Albert to go to pick me and take me to the mansion.

When I arrived I saw my friend alone almost ready but kinda stressed.

"Koko, please be my guest" Said showing me a sofa where I could seat. "We'll be ready in a moment!"

She went upstairs and started yelling at Brago in their room. I could hear everything they said, I mean… yelled to each other for almost 10 minutes.

"BRAGO! PUT THE DAMN TUXEDO!"

"NO! I TOLD YOU THAT IF I GO TO THAT STUPID GALA, I'LL BE USING WHAT I WANTED!"

"WELL YOU CANNOT GO TO THE GALA USING YOUR USUAL DARK CLOTHES!"

"GREAT, THEN I'M NOT GOING!"

"YES, YOU'RE GOING AND YOU'RE GOING TO USE THIS!"

Finally, I heard a big noise. Probably that wasn't just a verbal fight.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, SHERRY!"

Then something broke, something glassy.

"BRAGO!"

That was the last yell and after two, maybe three minutes Sherry came down, brushing her hair a little more and smiling at me.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, worried about the fight I just heard.

"Yes, this happens all the time, he's almost ready, so let's go"

Did she just say "All the time"? did she had this type of argues with him ALL THE TIME? That was insane, that wasn't even healthy. Anyway I could see she won the argument when I saw Brago walking downstairs using a tuxedo and growling. I admit, it was funny, I was laughing inside by the fact he let her put that on him.

We entered into the limo and took our way to the gala. The place was amazingly expensive at the look, everything was gold, and jewels and incredibly wonderful. Never been in a place like that before, but even when the place was marvelous, the night was a little bored and I think Sherry felt the same, don't even mention Brago, who was all the time asking Sherry if we could go. He acted like a child but at least he obeyed her.

"I don't like these galas, there are so many extravagant people here." She said feeling a little uncomfortable "Thanks for coming with me!"

A big smile came across her face; I couldn't say I enjoyed the night but I liked to be there with my best friend. On the other hand, I really didn't understand which was the purpose of Brago, I mean why did she bring him? He left us 30 minutes after the gala started and sat outside with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. It didn't seem to bother her the fact that he wasn't with us, so why? Why did she make him use a tuxedo and come? It would be the same if he stayed at home.

My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a handsome guy who came to us trying to start a conversation and being a little interested in Sherry.

"So, you're from the Belmont family as I've heard" Said gently "May I ask your name?"

Sherry didn't seem to be amazed by the guy. She even didn't try to keep the conversation; I could feel she was disinterested.

"Sherry"

"Wonderful name, I'm Peter"

Before the man could even start a good talk, someone called her name again.

I didn't notice the moment when Brago stood up and came to us, but just in that moment Sherry stared at him and after five seconds she smiled

"Yeah, I think we should go too"

The guy looked a little disappointed at Sherry's disinterest, well she already had a boyfriend, a stupid one but I knew Sherry, she was faithful to her feelings, still that didn't mean she could act that way with a pretender, it was almost impolite, it made me even think that Brago was changing her for bad. Before thinking again about the list of things I didn't like from him I followed them to the limo and sat near to the window. The night looked beautiful but it was very nasty to be honest.


	3. CHAPTER III: Friday's Ice Cream

HI GUYS! and Happy new year to all! :D I know it's late but I was very busy to keep writing this, sorry T.T but now I'm back, yay! Thanks for your likes and reviews! I really appreciate them x3 Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Give me your opinion and once again if you see any mistake on my writing, PLEASE let me know, remember that English is not my native language xP

Thanks!

* * *

CHAPTER III:

 **Friday's Ice Cream**

Well, the day was beautiful and Sherry invited me to go out for an Ice cream. I remember when we were little, she had the tradition to eat an ice cream together every Friday, of course I never had the money to pay at least one, but that didn't stop her from keeping the tradition, casually today was Friday, I wonder if she remembered it…

We went to the ice cream shop we used to go when we were younger, I guess she did remember. This time I could buy my own ice cream, even when she wanted to pay both, I insisted.

Sherry and I talked all day about our lives and how everything changed since we were little till now. I took advantage of the conversation and asked her more about Brago and their relationship, I know it wasn't of my business but I needed to know.

"So, Sherry, I can see you're happy now" I asked

"I am, for the first time in forever I can say my life is perfect" said smiley as always

"What about Brago? I though you hated him"

"I didn't hate him; I mean… I did, but it was before becoming friends" replied

"And what happened then? Why did he leave you?"

"It's not easy to explain, but it was out of his hands"

Out of his hands? Not easy to explain? What does that mean? I decided to be honest, after all she was my best friend, she could hear an opinion.

"I need to tell you this Sherry, I never liked him because I know how much you cried when he left you" I clean my fist and tried to keep all the disgust I felt for the weird man "Then I decided to give him a change because you looked so happy but… Every time I see him, he looks so… disinterested in you, in your life, also he is so rude and raw and I truly don't know why you… I mean, how… you know…"

At first Sherry didn't say anything at my mumbling but left a kind laugh. She didn't look upset so that made me feel a little relaxed.

"I know what you mean" she said, putting her right hand in her mouth trying to stop her laugher. "I know Brago is probably the opposite of what you imagined for me, he's even the opposite of what I imagined for me"

For a moment I thought Sherry was about to tell me she was with him because she didn't want to be alone, it was the only explanation I could think of.

"I know it looks like he doesn't love me, probably the word 'love' is something you will never hear from him, but he's very especial to me, he made me strong, not just physically but mentally. I don't want a man who treats me like a weak princess but a strong warrior."

"But Sherry, he… he doesn't look like he really cares about you"

"He does care about me, Koko, in his own way. I don't doubt it, he left everything he had to be with me, his world, his family, maybe he doesn't show it often like a normal boyfriend, but he does it in other ways like being with me all the time, listening my talking all day even if he doesn't like the conversation. He knows all my secrets, he has seen the worst of me and yet he's with me, helping me to be better each day. Isn't that what makes a boyfriend perfect?"

Sherry's words made me think. Who was I to judge her relation? I mean, I just met the guy, how could I even think she was despair to accept him if I don't really know him? if she accepted him it was because there was a reason, a strong one, I knew Sherry I knew she wasn't an easy girl, so why did I doubt?

Suddenly something unexpected happened, something that took us out of guard, while we were walking in a lonely road five men jumped from a car and surrounded us. At first I thought they wanted to steal our money, but then I noticed, they wanted Sherry.

"Is better for you to not resist, Madame" Said one of the guys.

But seems that neither his words nor the men intimidated her, she looked so confident and calm. I, on the other hand, was terrified, there were 5 big men surrounding us, that couldn't be good. They tried to catch her and she didn't let them, SHE DIDN'T LET THEM! I don't know how, but Sherry was fighting with all of them, and actually winning. I couldn't even move, I was scared and surprised, since when Sherry was that good at fighting? I know she could fight but this was another level. It looked like she was going to knock out those bastards, but then something happened, something stupid, something… that was my fault. I fell, I tried to move back and fell, right in that moment Sherry distracted herself to look at me

"Koko!" was her last word.

One of the guys took advantage of her distractions and covered her head with a sack he had in his hand, then hit her right in the back of her neck. Once unconscious they took her and put her into the car, before driving away.

"SHERRY!" I yelled, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move, I… I let them take her.

The sun almost hidden, the road completely alone, and the ice cream spilled in the floor.


End file.
